


All-American Cupcake

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: “You’re a jackass sometimes, Steve. I’ve seen you get into a fistfight with three guys at once, but you can’t even TALK to the guy you’ve been in love with since we opened.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 59
Kudos: 195
Collections: Stony Loves Steve 2020





	All-American Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frostfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostfall/gifts).




End file.
